dragon_age_the_travellers_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kynedrin
“You’re my brothers, and I love ya, but sometimes you forget that I’m the spokesman, I barter the deals.” Kynedrin 'is a grizzled Dwarven merchant, and the leader of the familial 'Kynthoven Caravan', a trade expedition run by himself and his younger brothers Venghest and Thorulf. As the group's leader, he takes point during negotiations to barter protection deals, and frequently chides his siblings for their own attempts at doing so. Currently the group are planning to travel south to Ostagar, aiming to be the first (well, second really) Dwarves to chronicle the battle that forged the story of the Hero of Ferelden. Involvement The Kynthoven Caravan While he wasn't met until much later that day, the group first heard of him as they scanned the village Chantry Board for jobs, especially if they were along the way of their own travels. Stating that the Caravan needed protection while travelling south, in search of wares and sales, he asked any interested to inquire further from the "(likely drunk) Dwarves". The Negotiation After drinking for a while with his companion Vitaar and the Sun Manes in a nearby room, Balderic then went in search of this group, eager to see if they could help. Spotting the younger brothers first, drinking heartily and laughing wildly, his eyes instead focused on the solitary dwarf at the bar - Kynedrin himself - who was in the middle of buying a round of drinks. Asking if he was in fact the Dwarf he was looking for, they briefly chatted about what the job entailed, before heading over to the table to join Venghest and Thorulf. What followed was a very short negotiation, where Balderic stated his interest in offering protection, especially since they were already heading in that direction. Offering a payment of 1 gold sovereign upon safe arrival at their next destination, Kynedrin then also stressed that the trio were no slouches themselves when it came to combat, revealing their plethora of differing weapons. The Dwarf said that despite this, more protection is always warranted, especially in these times of roving hordes, bandits hold ups, and just the nasty beasties that prowl the night. Balderic agreed, and upon coming to an accord, promptly bought another round for the group. Signing the deal with a toast to each figure's health, the quartet soundly drank long into the night. The Caravan Sets Off ''"Just don't let them near the caravan. There's some very precious stuff there. Even if we fail, don't let them get to it." Spending the night sleeping on their caravan, he was woken by Balderic with the sound of commotion. Civilians were trying to barge their way into the village, desperate for protection from their pursuers. Eventually these pursuers; members of the Barkham Guard, arrived and demanded the civilians back under Freemen Law for crimes against their village. As the situation devolved, and a future combat seemed likely, he convinced Thorulf to help him defend the village, apparently eager to just get out of the village and figuring this was this quickest way to do so. He showed solid combat prowess during the fight, sinking his battleaxe deep into the chest of two of the attackers. Thorulf had...less luck in even hitting the enemy. Approval Ratings [[Balderic Hereward|'''Balderic]]:' 45 (Warm) 'Reese: '50 (Warm) [[Vitaar|'Vitaar]]''': '''45 (Warm)Category:NPC Category:Dwarf Category:Trader Category:Kynthoven Caravan Category:Warrior